


Dancing All Our Problems Away

by aflutiebutnotacutie



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF
Genre: Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe - No Squip, Be More Chill - Freeform, Driving, Forgiveness, Happy Jeremy, Kissing, M/M, Music, No SQUIP, Pining, Pining Michael, Road Trip, Sad Jeremy, Slow Dancing, Small Road Trip, argument, boyf riends - Freeform, happy michael, i love this fandom and these boys with all my heart, music fic, pining Jeremy, reciprocated feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aflutiebutnotacutie/pseuds/aflutiebutnotacutie
Summary: Jeremy has a rough day at school and Michael decides to make him slow dance and Jeremy realizes some things.





	1. Chapter 1

It was one of _those_ days. The days where no matter how hard you try or no matter what you do, everything goes wrong. First, Jeremy woke up late. Then he was late for the bus, fell in a puddle while trying to make it to school on time, ruined his homework for math, and tripped going up the stairs on the way to physics. After that he got called on when he didn’t know the answer, spilled his lunch everywhere, and did just about every cliche thing to happen to high schooler.

Luckily, Michael was giving Jeremy a ride over to his place tonight.

When said days like these happen, Jeremy just lays in his beanbag chair, which practically engulfed him, and tried to pretend everything that happened didn’t happen. While Jeremy was moping around Michael was enjoying himself in Mario Kart on the DS. Michael knew Jeremy needed someone to be there just to hang around when bad days happened so he stayed close by but also kept his distance.

The faint humming of music coming from Michael’s computer suddenly became more into focus as Michael turned his DS off.

“Are you feeling any better?” Michael asked, slightly worried

“Mmmph” Jeremy groaned

Jeremy couldn’t see but Michael looked at him with worry ridden all over his face. The music faded from one song into the next and Michael had a slight idea pop into his head when the beat changed.

“Hey Jeremy” Michael nudged him with his arm.

“What?”

“Wanna dance?”

A slight pause in the moment.  
“Um why?”

“I can’t just have you laying there all worn out. And besides, you may never have another chance to be with me and my awesome dance moves.” Michael teased with an eyebrow wiggle. Jeremy snorted and slowly sat up and was met with Michael’s hand outstretched to him. He hesitated, unsure because he had never danced with… well anyone before. Was Michael serious? Are they just messing around? Is this real? A slight flutter in his stomach occured when he wondered the last question.

Michael dragged Jeremy up and led him over to the empty spot in the basement. Michael placed his right arm around Jeremy’s back and laced his left hand through Jeremy’s right. Jeremy hoped his face wasn’t as red as it felt. Jeremy slowly lifted his left hand to Michael’s shoulder.

“Is this okay?” Michael asked

Not trusting anything that would come out of his mouth Jeremy just nodded while looking down. The two softly swayed to the slow beat while Michael started to hum along as the song crescendoed.

Michael snickered, “Dude just _relax_ ”

“What even kind of music is this?”

“Only the finest. You have a problem with it?”

Jeremy rolled his eyes, “No”.

Jeremy recognized the song finally as he tried to get the hang of the slight movement. Oh. He thought as Michael pulled him closer.

The vibrations from Michael’s humming transferred to Jeremy and made him feel relaxed. He realized he hasn’t felt like this in a long time. Michael put his forehead against Jeremy’s as the music continued. Jeremy was surrounded by warmth.

Michael had this trick of instantly making Jeremy feel better when they were close. Especially in times like these where it was just the two of them and Jeremy could just forget about everything and just focus on the one person in front of him. Soft light filled the room and Jeremy studied the boy in front of him. From his vibrant red hoodie that could be spotted from miles away, to the way Michael’s touch was grounding him but also sending shivers up his spine. How Michael just fit to the beat and how much of a good singer he was and _why didn’t he ever talk about that_? From his relaxed face, to his soft skin, to his slightly messy hair, to his lips.

His lips were curved in a slight smile and _oh god what would Jeremy do to kiss him right now_.

Wait.

Kiss?!

Where did that come from? While Jeremy’s mind race at the sudden realization of _holy shit I’m falling in love with my best friend_ , Michael just kept guiding Jeremy along with the piece. He finally clicked everything together. The sudden rush of happiness when Michael smiled at him. Or when he always knew when Jeremy needed an extra slushie. Or how whenever Jeremy just needed someone, Michael would always be there. Everything in his life and mind screamed Michaelmichaelmichael _michael_. Jeremy slowly noticed the lyrics and how everything in the world felt like it was giving him a sign just to _lean forward and-_

Michael slowly opened his eyes and stared straight back at Jeremy. But there was something in his eyes that Jeremy noticed for the first time. Fondness? Love? Carefulness? He wasn't quite sure but one thing he was sure about was that he was staring right back and couldn’t force himself to look away.

The song slowly started fading but neither boys noticed, too focused on each other. They somehow seemed to get closer and Jeremy didn’t want to leave Michael’s arms any time soon. Jeremy never noticed the depth of those dark but comforting eyes. Jeremy could practically feel his heart in his throat. How he desperately hoped Michael couldn’t hear it.

Jeremy smiled slightly trying not to ruin the moment and trying to convey that _I’m right and here and I’m not going anywhere._ Michael’s eyes crinkled up as he smiled and their faces seemed to get even closer. Their smiles were soon forgotten as Jeremy felt Michael’s breath grazing across his lips. Their faces almost touching as Jeremy closed his eyes and Michael leaned forward _and-_

“MICHAEL I TOLD YOU TO UNLOAD THE GROCERIES FROM THE CAR WHEN WE GOT HOME!”

Both boys jumped at least five feet in the air, any trace of the past moment was completely erased by the sudden surprise. Jeremy scratched the back of his neck nervously and he looked across the room to Michael.

“Heh…” Jeremy attempted to laugh

An awkward beat of silence passed.

“I guess I gott-”  
“My dad wants me ba-”

Both boys froze with wide eyes as they stopped talking over one another. Jeremy coughed, “I- uh gotta get home for dinner. My dad and his new rules ya know?”

“Uh, yeah yeah totally!” Michael said a little too forced as Jeremy grabbed his bag and left.  
Michael could still feel his heart racing and was still trying to figure out if everything that happened was a dream or not. Just as he was about to start up another game Mrs. Mell stormed in, “Soooooo did you kiss him yet?” she teased while making kissy faces.

“MOm stop!!”

She laughed, “It’s not like you’re very good at keeping this crush a secret. Now go get the groceries.”

Michael groaned and cursed himself for his feelings (that he thought were unrequited but now not so sure) for his best friend.


	2. sequelllllll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peeps wanted a sequel so i hope this was good :)))))))

A few weeks passed and neither boy brought up what happened that one night.

Somehow, the two were currently stranded on a small country road coming home from a small three day weekend trip to get a bit of relaxation from school. A heated argument started between the two all because Michael refused to go back a mile into the trip to grab a charger for either of their phones. As a result both phones were dead and had no idea on how to get home.

“God, I can’t believe you!” Jeremy yelled in annoyance

“I asked you if you had everything and you said you did! How was I supposed to know you were going to be on your phone the entire time?!”

“Even if I wasn’t it wouldn’t have made a difference!” Jeremy slumped into the passenger chair

“Yeah, it would’ve. We wouldn’t be stuck on a foreign road in the middle of the night with no clue how to get home if you weren’t texting other people the entire time!”

“Ughhhh sometimes I can’t even deal with you!” Jeremy exclaimed with his eyes closed

Michael felt his body go stiff and his face drop after those words left his mouth. He pulled his hood up and turned away to face the car window trying to hide his face from Jeremy, “I’m-I’m sorry about that” Michael said softly

With his own words now hitting him Jeremey rushed to fix his mistake, “No! No, no Mikey you know I never feel that way about you. I’m sorry I just got caught up in the moment and-and I just wanted everything to just _stop_ and calm _dow_ -”

“It’s fine” Michael mumbled, still refusing to look in Jeremy’s direction. Jeremy’s eyebrows knitted together in worry but didn’t push his limits. Instead he turned on the radio to fill the empty silence. Michael seemed to soften at the calm music and slowly shifted back so he was laying on his back. Jeremy glanced over and saw his slow breathing and eyes closed. Jeremy slowly nudged the volume up until it poured out the windows.

With the slow beat of the music slowly progressing, Michael opened his eyes. His gaze shifted over to Jeremy and met his eyes through the dark of the dusk. There seemed to be a sort of sparkle in Jeremy’s eyes, even in this lighting. Small memories came back from that certain night and Michael felt his heart swell and lips twitch into a small smile, “Hey” he said softly

“Hey” Jeremy replied

Michael looked down at how their fingers which had somehow ended up intertwined. Michael rubbed his thumb over Jeremy’s fingers who had moved closer to him while studying the two of their hands. Michael looked up once again and took in his view. Jeremy’s wispy hair was falling in front of his face and his freckles reflected off his pale skin. He looked so delicate and beautiful.

\-------

Jeremy’s heart started speeding up while the warmth of Michael’s fingertips grazed over his own. His eyes peered up at Michael and saw the same emotion in his eyes like the night in the past. A different song, a different day, still holding the same emotion before, maybe even more. Soon enough Michael’s hand drifted up to Jeremy’s face and he leaned into the touch. His thumb brushed across his cheekbone and Jeremy seemed to get closer to the other boy. He so badly just wanted to close the gap but he was also so terrified to.

Michael’s nose was almost touching Jeremy’s and his eyes flickered down to his lips. His head was full of overflowing emotion and every thought and feeling he had every thought of Jeremy swam in front of him. He finally leaned a little closer and closed the gap between the two.

The kiss was perfect for the two of them, like a missing piece had finally fit into place. They moved together in perfect rhythm not trying to over-do anything. Jeremy grabbed onto the front of Michael’s sweatshirt trying to get closer. Michael’s other hand reached behind Jeremy and held his back. Jeremy’s lips were slightly chapped due to bad habits of picking them when nervous but Michael still thought the kiss was perfect. Lips moved together, only true feelings being conveyed. The kiss eventually slowed but still lasted until the last moment. Neither boy wanting to pull away but had to inevitably for the loss of air.

The pair just looked at each other, slightly out of breath. Jeremy giggled slightly as the song ended and looked down shyly with a blush on his cheeks.

“So…”

“Um, yeah”

A slight silence filled the car while the two collected their thoughts

“I really like you Jeremy”

“Yeah I kinda got that”

“Shut up!” Michael laughed while swatting Jeremy. “No but seriously I- I think I need to actually just explain my feelings.”

“How long?”

“Seventh grade”

Jeremy let out a small “Oh”

“Yeah...but uhh let me just-yeah okay.” Michael exhaled and ran his finger through his hair as he mentally prepared himself on what to say. Cause confessing your feelings to your best friend was much harder than kissing them...obviously.

“I just kinda love everything about you? You are always so dorky and cute without even _trying_ I don’t understand. Gosh, and like, whenever you are beating me at some game you always look so happy and adorable and it almost makes me want to lose more often just to see you like that. And don’t even get me started on your face, like, your face just kinda crinkles when you _really_ smile and your eyes are probably the most beautiful shade of blue and your freckles are like tiny constellations.”

Jeremy just sat there a little overwhelmed but his heart swelled seeing how happy Michael was talking about him. He almost had to pinch himself to remind him that _this was real._

“You don’t realize how amazing you are and how much I love you and how much I would do anything for you. And that night in my basement I wanted something to happen _so bad._ I thought you and I would never happen until then and then I was terrified I was imagining everything so I never brought it up again. I just am really in love with you Jeremy Heere.”

Their eyes connected. “Wow” Jeremy breathed.

“Sorry I was kind of rambling there… I just had a lot of built up emotion” Michael said looking to the side.

“No no it’s totally fine I just… same I- I love you very much Michael Mell.”

Both boys smiled and kissed once again, smaller and shorter but it gave the equivalent amount of butterflies.

“So… how are we getting home?” Jeremy questioned

“Ughhhhh” Michael reached across Jeremy to the front compartment and pulled out an old map. “Guess we’ll use the old fashioned version”

After a few hours of navigating and finding their way home with windows down, wind whipping through the car, and music blasting, the boys found their way back home. They arrived at Michael’s house at 2:30 am and immediately crashed onto Michael’s bed. Michael was kind enough to pull the covers up over them. He wrapped his arms around Jeremy’s torso and Jeremy snuggled into Michael’s chest. Michael kissed his forehead, “Night Jer”

“Night Micah” Jeremy mumbled. Sleep soon carried both boys off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof it's late and i almost passed out today wooooooo  
> ANYWAYS i wasn't originally planning on a sequel but heyyy hereit is  
> comments and kudos are always appreciated   
> the song that was playing was sleep on the floors- the lumineers  
> have a good day/ night wherever you are :)

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh! This is my first fanfic so I hoped you liked it! Feel free to give feedback in the comments and the song that they are dancing to is Put Your Head On My Shoulder- Paul Anka.  
> This was actually inspired by this fanart by frozenloki on tumblr. This is the link https://whaleswithwings73.tumblr.com/post/172448941262/frozenloki-i-have-been-listening-to-be-more
> 
> my tumblr- whaleswithwings73 
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated and I hope you have a wonderful day/afternoon/evening! (or 2am like how I read fanfic)


End file.
